


и в кошмарах - помнить

by lady_almi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: …сизая вязь сна, переполненная тишиной до краёв, очерченная жесткой реальностью, захватывает хищно, почти жадно, ненасытно. Она чем-то похожа на ад — такая же яростная, она чем-то похожа на рай — точно так же эфемерна, вечна и призрачна. (с)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	и в кошмарах - помнить

***  


…сизая вязь сна, переполненная тишиной до краёв, очерченная жесткой реальностью, захватывает хищно, почти жадно, ненасытно. Она чем-то похожа на ад — такая же яростная, она чем-то похожа на рай — точно так же эфемерна, вечна и призрачна. 

Кроули поддаётся — мгновенно — из давней привычки, зарывается лицом в вытертую ткань диванчика в подсобке, темнота — не тьма, приветливо — обманчиво, распахивает свои объятия. Но вместо знакомого успокоения, вместо тишины и покоя, накатывает паника. 

Жуткая, леденящая и без того холодную змеиную кровь, она не похожа ни на что испытанное ранее. Страх стучится под сердцем, бьющимся в бешеном ритме не-вальса, ирландской чечетки. Кружится колесом под веками. КругОм вьются языки пламени, ластятся к коже, как котята, цепляются за одежду. 

Кроули стряхивает их с себя, оглядывается лихорадочно и — понимает, где он. Снова горит книжный магазин Азирафаэля.

— Ангел! — кричит Кроули, срывая голос, зная, что ответа не последует. 

«Мы ведь победили! Победили!» — яростно и зло шепчет он, мечась в кольце огня. Выхода нет. 

«Кто посмел?!» — бьется в голове. 

— А если это — и есть правда? — приходит подлая мысль, озвученная Вельзевулом. — Что есть правда? — издевательски смеется Воланд, и у Азазеля слишком ярко блестит пенсне. 

— Вас тут нет! Уходите! — Жалко, до чего же, черт побери, жалко. 

Но призраки огня — призраки ли? — подступают ближе. И хохочут, хохочут, хохочут…

В аду всегда стоит жуткий смех. 

Дверь завалена, и книги вспыхивают, как спички. 

— Боже, — думает Кроули в отчаянии, — если ты добр, помоги мне, — легкий вопрос, неуверенность, так не бывает… — Ради… ради Азирафаэля, — кого ещё назвать?

«Бог не слушает глупцов, — мечется шрапнелью, — а уж демонов — тем более».

А в иллюзорных глазах напротив — пляшут черти, свиваются хвостами, поют гимн ненависти. 

«Это ловушка, наверняка», — думает Кроули. 

— Что с ангелом?! — кричит он. 

Для него спасения нет, но если…

— Боже, — говорит он, глядя на тлеющие ботинки из дорогой кожи. — Ты не хочешь спасать меня, но его — помилуй!

***

Что-то рвется наверху, и рушится тьма — так пала завеса в Храме Соломона, этот звук сложно забыть.

— Кроули! — Знакомый голос, мягкий, любящий, испуганный. — Кроули, просыпайся! Что случилось? Почему ты — плачешь?..

Тёплые пальцы на щеке, мокрые ресницы, распахнутые глаза. 

— Что такое, дорогой мой? — Этот несносный, невыносимо родной ангел жив!

— Ты жив! — шипит Кроули, радостно-зло. — Ты все-таки выжил, ублюдок пернатый! — Обнимает, впервые за тысячелетия, так словно не отпустит никогда.

— Что? Прости, я не понимаю…

— Прости-прости-прости… — шепчет он в растрёпанные мягкие волосы, сидящего рядом на диванчике Азирафаэля. 

— Дорогой мой, что случилось? Я могу тебе помочь?

— Это просто сон, просто кошмар, не обращай внимания, — почти небрежно, почти гордо, немного — потерянно.

Азирафаэль обнимает его обеими руками, прижимает к себе — крепко-крепко, гладит ладонями лопатки, зачем-то расправляет белые крылья и держит ещё и ими. 

— Ничего не бойся, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Я всегда буду рядом, — зарывается носом в лисью, осеннюю рыжину.

«Разве демонам полагаются ангелы-хранители?» — отстраненно думает Кроули. Он не хочет знать ответа на этот вопрос, потому что у него — есть.


End file.
